Ringtones
by Jo31891
Summary: "Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set, I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way."  "Puck, dude, why do you have Lady Gaga on your phone?" Pummel; Purt; Puck/Kurt, includes "Judas" and "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga


**Ringtones**

"Go-go-GO!"

"Hit him Puck!"

"Take him out, man!"

Puck snickered as he smashed buttons on his controller. Finn cursed and howled in frustration as he leaned to and fro with his car. Puck currently had his car pinned between him and the guardrail and was about to shuttle Finn straight into a semi-truck. Behind them, Mike, Sam and Artie were yowling for a slaughter while Blaine and Rory watched with amusement from their perch on the couch.

"I take it Finn is losing badly." Mary Evans stated as she set the refills of snacks on the coffee table. Rory offered the woman a polite, though accented "thank you" while Blaine nodded.

"Finn never wins against Puck in video games." Blaine stated, watching as the teenager's car exploded on the screen and he was tackled by his three harassers.

Mary simply shook her head with a fond smile. Ever since Sam had bonded with the boys of New Directions, they had played host to their regular game nights. The boys usually altered from one household to another ever Friday night, crashing in someone's living room. Blaine had joined the group shortly after his transfer McKinley and was well received. Rory, as well, seemed to blend into the group and was becoming a familiar face in the Evan's household.

The pleased mother quickly retreated when the teenagers noticed to renewal of food. She narrowly missed them as the boys dived onto the bowls of chips, homemade salsa and various junk foods she didn't want Stevie and Stacy getting into.

"Dude, what's up? Did you forget to invite your bro again or what?" Artie chimed from his seat, smacking Finn's shoulder.

"You know him. He'd rather spend hours with his beauty gear than play Burnout with a bunch of dudes." Finn said with a shrug. He always made sure to invite his brother to their Friday game nights but the boy always refused. Sometimes Blaine would decline in order to spend the evening with his best friend and that was cool by them.

"It's not all bad." Blaine said, feeling the need to defend the boy. "He's not always about show tunes and juicy gossip."

"Nah, I believe you man." Sam jumped in as he munched some jelly bellies. "Though I can see how he wouldn't find this that entertaining."

"I thought Kurt liked video games." Rory chimed with a quirk of his eyebrow. "He let me play on his PSP. It's bright purple but he's got some nice games."

"Seriously? You actually got to play? That monkey won't let me near it." Finn grumbled dejectedly as he sipped his coke.

"He's just picky." Blaine brushed it off, hoping to drop the subject. Kurt was protective of his stuff. Finn was clumsy.

_"I'm beautiful in my way_

'_Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track baby…"_

Mike paused mid drink, ears perking. Frowning, the boy lowered his soda and listened. "Dude, is that Gaga?"

"What?" Sam muttered, lifting his head to listen as well.

The teenagers fell quiet, trying to pick up the muffled vocals.

"Is that a phone?" Artie muttered.

All eyes feel on Blaine. Rolling his eyes, the former Warbler pulled out his phone and showed them a dark screen. No one was calling him.

"Stacy?" Finn muttered, glancing toward Sam. The blonde shook his head.

"She's never even hear of Lady Gaga."

_"Don't hide yourself in regret_

_just love yourself and you're set…"_

Soon the teenagers were searching their pockets, making sure it wasn't their phone. Suddenly, Puck was diving for his letterman, kicking over a bowl of popcorn as he scrambled for the pockets of his jacket. He cursed with frustration as his friends watched curiously.

_"I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way."_

The phone went silent just as it was freed of the red and white monster. Puck groaned flopping onto the carpeted floor, phone in hand. "Damn it." He hissed before rolling onto his back. He flipped open his phone to check and groaned once more.

"Dude, why do you have Lady Gaga on your phone?" Finn questioned.

Puck lifted his head to glare down his chest as his friend. Blaine smiled knowingly at he watched the jock proceed to text a message out on his phone. The other teenagers looked on in confusion as Puck continued to curse and text.

"You'll just have to make it up later, Puck." Blaine said as he stood from the couch. "My turn."

Not more than an hour later, halfway across town, Kurt Hummel was lounging leisurely in his luxurious room. He was draped across his neatly made bed his sketch pad, pencils, fabric scraps and portfolio spread out around him. He hummed along with his stereo as he half-heartedly brainstormed some new ideas. He was killing time mostly.

"Kurt, honey, Dad and I are going to bed." Carole called from the doorway of his bedroom.

The boy swiftly rolled off his bed and went to the door. He kissed Carole's cheek and bid her a goodnight. He met his father at the stairs. He kissed Burt as well, wishing him a good night.

"Lock up, 'kay son?" Burt muttered. When he received a nod, he kissed the boy's head before shuffling off after his wife.

Kurt proceeded to check the locks in the house, leaving the front porch light on. Usually, but not always, Finn stayed out on Friday nights, crashing at whatever household was hosting the boys game night. They always left the light on just in case.

Kurt returned to his room and began gathering up his materials. He needed to perform his evening routine before it got much later or it'd be midnight before he went to bed.

_ "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as…"_

Kurt gasped in surprise and delight when his phone suddenly began singing. He flung himself onto his bed, reaching for the lit device. He felt a smile forming as he saw the caller ID. He quickly answered, placing the speaker to his ear.

"Hey." He whispered fondly.

"_Hey yourself. Miss me?"_

"Always. Are you coming home tonight?"

"_Yeah, I'm leaving now. Hudson is crashing on the floor."_

"Kay."

"_Sorry I missed your call earlier. Got caught up."_

"I understand."

"_The door unlocked?"_

"No. You got your key?"

"_Yeah. See you in a few, babe."_

"Kay."

"_Love ya, Princess."_

Kurt nibbled on his lower lip in a vain attempt to stop the smile that was growing and the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Love you, Noah."

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Glee © Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan and Fox and "Born This Way" and "Judas" by Lady Gaga.**

So, I still haven't watched Glee but apparently I just love the fanfiction too much to leave it alone. My best friend – whom over December I have converted into an official Gleek – is forcing me to finally sit down and watch it with her this weekend. So, yes, I will be watching Glee soon, but I doubt it'll change my dear love of the Pummel pairing. If nothing else, this will inspire me to write more Pummel fanfiction.

As for this particular drabbly one-shot, it is supposed to take place in the most current of senses, including Rory and Blaine. However, Blaine and Kurt are strictly best friends and their friendship has only encouraged them both to become stronger, which explained why Blaine is at McKinley. Kurt is NOT cheating on Blaine with Puck. Just wanted to clear that up.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Jo Manta


End file.
